1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card-type electronic tuner for receiving a digital broadcast or digital communication by means of a personal computer or the like taking advantage of a slot for a memory card used with the personal computer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional card-type electronic tuner will be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings. As shown in FIG. 28, the conventional card-type electronic tuner comprises a signal input terminal 1 supplied with a high-frequency signal, a mixer 3 having an input terminal thereof supplied with a signal from the signal input terminal 1 and the other input terminal supplied with an output of a local oscillator 2, an analog demodulator 4 connected with the output of the mixer 3, an output terminal 5 connected with the output of the analog demodulator 4, a PLL circuit 6 having an input connected with the output of the local oscillator 2 and having a PLL output connected to the input of the local oscillator 2, and a data input terminal 7 for supplying a data signal to the PLL circuit 6, wherein these circuits are packaged in a card-type case 8, with the high-frequency signal input terminal 1, the output terminal 5 and the data input terminal 7 provided on a lateral side of the case 8.
A card-type electronic tuner configured as described above is inserted into a personal computer or the like to perform the digital processing operation on the personal computer or to enjoy a television program by switching to the card-type electronic tuner.
A conventional apparatus relating to this technique is disclosed in JP-A-5-14133.
In this conventional configuration comprising the demodulator 4 which is dedicated to the analog broadcasting, however, the digitally-modulated broadcasting or communications (hereinafter referred to as "the broadcasting, etc.") developed in recent years cannot be received and demodulated. With the multimedia age just around the corner, this hurdle is being eliminated by the progress of the digitally-modulated broadcasting and data communications. There is a growing strong demand for receiving the digitally-modulated broadcast for performing multi-facet information processing by digital signals on a terminal, e.g., a personal computer or the like. In the process, the personal computer should preferably be reconstructed as little as possible.